This invention relates generally to the field of support pillows, and in particular to support pillows useful in supporting infants, babies and other items. In one particular application, the support pillows may be useful in holding a baby while feeding the baby.
When feeding a baby, some type of support typically needs to be provided. For example, one common technique used in breast feeding is to position the baby lengthwise across the mother while holding the baby in the mother""s arms. A similar position may be used when bottle feeding except that the baby""s head may be rested in the crook of the feeder""s arm while the rest of the body rests on the feeder""s lap.
In either case, supporting the baby while feeding can tire and fatigue the feeder, especially if feeding is prolonged or is required numerous times throughout the day. To help support the baby, a variety of pillows have been proposed including, for example, those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,661,861; 5,581,833 and 5,519,906, the complete disclosures of which are herein incorporated by reference.
This invention is related to other types of support pillows that may be used to facilitate feeding of a baby, among other uses. In one embodiment, the invention provides a nursing pillow that comprises a pillow body having a medial region and two opposing arms with ends extending from the medial region to define an inner well region. The pillow body is sized and configured to permit the medial region to rest on a user""s lap, with the ends of the opposing arms being generally adjacent to the user""s waist. A support member is disposed across at least a portion of the well region such that the ends of the arms extend beyond the support member. Further, the support member is sized and configured to assist in supporting a baby when lying on the pillow body while the ends of the arms are generally adjacent to the user""s waist. Hence, such a pillow may be used to facilitate the feeding of a baby by placing the baby onto the pillow, with the baby""s bottom or hip resting on the support member and the upper body being supported by one or more of the arms and/or medial region.
In one aspect, the support member may comprise a piece of fabric extending across the well region. Conveniently, the piece of fabric may be generally aligned with a midplane of the pillow body. In another aspect, the pillow body may be constructed of a fill material that is enclosed in a fabric cover, and the support member may comprise a continuation of the fabric cover that extends across the well region.
The dimensions of the support pillow are selected so that the pillow may conveniently fit on the user""s lap while also providing the proper position for the baby, such as when feeding or holding the baby. For example, the pillow body may have a thickness in the range from about 3 includes to about 9 inches, and more preferably from about 5 inches to about 7 inches. The well region may have a width in the range of 6 inches to about 9 inches, and more preferably from about 7 inches to about 8 inches. Also, the well region may have a depth in the range of about 9 inches to about 14 inches, and the support member may have a depth in the range from about 4 inches to about 8 inches. The opposing arms may each have a width in the range from about 6 inches to about 12 inches, and more preferably from about 8 inches to about 10 inches. In some cases, the arms may have a variable width. The medial region may further have a depth in the range from about 5 inches to about 9 inches, and more preferably from about 6 inches to about 8 inches.
The support member may also have an edge that is configured to rest against the user""s stomach. Conveniently, the edge may be curved in geometry. The ends of the arms may also be curved in geometry. In one aspect, the pillow body may be U-shaped in geometry.
The invention in another embodiment provides a method for supporting a baby. The method may utilize a pillow comprising a pillow body having a medial region and two opposing arms extending from the medial region to define an inner well region. A support member is disposed across at least a portion of the well region. The pillow body is placed on a user""s lap, with the opposing arms being generally adjacent to the user""s waist, and a baby is placed onto the support pillow, with at least some of the baby""s weight being supported by the support member.
In one arrangement, the baby may be placed onto the pillow such that the baby""s bottom or hip is positioned on the support member. In this way, the baby""s chest and head are somewhat elevated and may also be in contact with the user""s chest. Such an arrangement may be particularly useful when bottle feeding, breast feeding, or simply holding the baby, especially when sleeping. Further, in cases where the baby is congested, elevating the baby""s chest and head may help the baby breath easier.
The pillow may also be used for resting at least one of the user""s arms to help prevent the arms from becoming fatigued.